When forming a wellbore, one or more tubular strings may be introduced in the wellbore using a drilling rig. The tubular strings may include a drill string used to drill the wellbore, a casing string used to case the wellbore, or other tool strings. Each string is made up of a series of tubular members joined end-to-end to form a continuous tubular string. Typically, the tubular members are joined using a threaded connection made up as an additional tubular member is added to the existing string. Tubular members are transported to the drilling rig by truck in a horizontal orientation and are positioned on a ground handling system which typically includes a catwalk and ramp leading to the drilling rig. However, where a single catwalk is used, tubulars may need to be removed when switching the type of tubular members being utilized. For example, if introducing casing into the wellbore, drill pipe may need to be removed from the catwalk to allow casing tubulars to be introduced to the drilling rig.